gitp_bblfandomcom-20200215-history
Season IV All-Division Match
The Season III All-Division Match took place in Week 8 of Season IV. The Grintoof-sponsored Snotling Destruction Derby took place in the same week. Teamsheets Coach: TheTyrantis *Kowen *Fenrir *Sköll *Blind Io *Fate *Lucius von Duneheim *Derk von Duneheim *Bro Science *Tlaxankha *Tenghui of Cuexotl *Doc Nutsmasher *Möbius Coach: Houlio *Fredo D. Stefani *Ferr N.S. "Pudge" Kash *Varrick the Thrice-Cursed *Markus the Unhallowed *Fatty *Rusty Alehammer *Cole 'Black' Stacks *Sloan 'Sunglasses' Knight *Bloomberg *Lady 'Cookie' Fingers *Ajax *Orgeterix The Match The fans were in for a game for the ages today, as two great All-Division teams lined up to play for Divisional superiority. Division A took the pitch with one of the heaviest lineups ever seen in an All-Star match, while the Division B squad was far more balanced, with a good mix of disciplines in the lineup. Division A received the ball first, and Kowen took up the ball. Despite the overwhelming superiority of the Division A bashers, they quickly fell victim to the stupidity, boneheadedness, and bloodlust of several of their players. Barely salvaging a broken play, Kowen managed to stay up and make into B territory until a failed dodge led to a fumble. In the scuffle, the necromantic werewold Fenrir was able to save the ball, and kept the play moving. The Div A blockers then got it together, and were able to help Fenrir into the endzone after a long drive, drawing first blood for Division A. The B's took the next kickoff, and Sloan 'Sunglasses' Knight of the high elves brought in the ball. His catchers moving upfield with ease, Div A had to choose which one to neutralize, and flattened wood elf catcher Lady 'Cookie' Fingers, leaving Sloan's RP teammate Cole 'Black' Stacks relatively open. Sloan let fly, and Stacks hauled it in, quickly evening the score as he handed the ball to his rich uncle, who was cheering in the stands. Fast forward to the second half, and Division B was receiving again. Once again, Sloan fielded the ball, but this time the Division A blockers showed up. Unable to overcome the Div A line, B's play disintegrated, leaving Sloan dangerously open after a short scramble. Div A popped the ball loose, and who else was there to recover but 'The Natural'. Kowen grabbed the ball and dodged away, slipping in for the go-ahead touchdown. But the lead would be short-lived, as Sloan recieved yet another kickoff for Division B. Once again, the DivB receivers went deep, and Sloan was looking to pass. Again, the defenders of DivA had to make a touch choice, and once again, Sloan torched them for it, unleashing a line drive pass to 'Black' Stacks. Cole easily received the pass, and danced away from his defender, bringing the score again even with his second touchdown of the night. The time was on the side of Division A though, and as Kowen recieved the next kickoff, DivA had designs of scoring, and leaving the B's scant time for an equalizer. Their plans were dashed however, as another bout of stupidity and wildness on the line left Kowen unprotected when chaos warrior Orgetorix came rushing towards him. The ball was stripped free, and Lady 'Cookie' Fingers shot forward to get the ball. With Division A scattered, Lady easily scored, giving Division B the lead as the final minutes ticked down. Division A had one more slim chance, and Reloaded stormvermin Kowen received what everybody assumed would be the final kickoff, but as the ball flew through the air, the fans rushed the field! In the ensuing riot, the refs lost track of time, and accidentally moved the clock back, giving DivA vampire Lucius von Duneheim enough time to position deep in DivB territory. Spotting the open vampire, Kowen then cut loose with a pass that the vampire skillfully pulled down. Lucius waltzed into the endzone, tying the game as the final buzzer sounded. Being an All-Star match, this meant sudden death overtime was upon them! Division A won the coin toss in the extra period, and elected to receive. This time the Division B kick was directed at vampire 'The Lord' Derk von Duneheim. Derk pulled in the ball, and got to work trying to advance behind his blockers. Despite a resurgence by Entropy troll Doc Nutsmasher, the Division B defense was nearly air tight, even managing to clog running lanes when they were knocked down, and shutting down Derk's sideline entirely. Derk attempted to switch the field, but was having difficulty finding protection, when 'Pudge' Kash tripped himself up by overextending himself as he attempted to 'go for' a complete field switch to head off Derk. This gave the DivA blockers time to work, and they were able to create some lanes for Derk. As the half spun on, finally Derk spotted his brother upfield, and hucked the ball in his direction. After catching the ball to give us sudden death overtime, Lucius also caught the ball that would end it, hauling it down and dodging away from Rusty Alehammer to score the winning touchdown, and end a rollercoaster of a match! Report by Crow Final Scores Player Selection and Management Players were nominated by owners. Each owner could submit two players of their choosing from their own team to the divisional squad. Each owner also voted for a coach from their own division. Each player nominated received 2 free Star Player Points. All teams submitted two players, apart from Nature's Guardians in Division A, who were orphaned by the time of the match. Teams received 4 Gameplan points and $400,000 in inducement money. Each team also received one free apothecary.. Injuries suffered by players were permanent where appropriate, unless saved by an apothecary during the match. Category:All-Stars Category:Season IV